


漂亮天使～Pretty Angel

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Michael打算要击溃自由意志小队，于是，按照他的计划，Castiel变成了一个年轻的男妓。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	漂亮天使～Pretty Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracy_loo_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy_loo_who/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [tracy_loo_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy_loo_who/pseuds/tracy_loo_who). Log in to view. 



> 献给dastiel_gal。  
> 这篇文章是为Help Haiti的拍卖品。（2010年海地发生7级大地震，Misha在推特号召大家给海地灾区捐款，后受到大家积极响应的启发，创建了慈善组织Random Acts）  
> dastiel_gal为参与拍卖的捐款人。
> 
> ————————  
> 译者注：  
> 因为原剧里的Smith丁而出现的AU文不少，这一篇算是其中之一。我个人不是很喜欢那一集，但二世和tracy都写了这样的衍生文，这一篇让我觉得很好笑，全程围观的某个（自以为很厉害）傻子，结论是，谁都挡不了丁卡~
> 
> 2020是艰难的年份，至今仍未有好转。此译文献给我的朋友 @ayarainheart
> 
> 一如既往，荣耀归于原作者，错误都是我的错~如果你喜欢，请留下评论！谢谢~

接下去是这样的：

Michael找到了自由意志小队，给予他们全新的生活——Dean是个脊椎按摩师，亦是古怪的双性恋者，他操了Castiel，一个付费男妓。甚至在Michael恢复了他们的记忆之后，那份残存的苦涩仍在他俩之间存在着，让他们渐行渐远。没有比这更聪明的了，Michael安排之下，不断去干扰一个反叛的天使命运，而Dean相信Castiel是出于他自己的意愿而背离的。这样等Castiel从Dean的生活中消失之后，Michael就能全力对付Sam。然后，最终Dean将会全盘崩溃，他会乞求着，准备好接受帮助。

通常Michael不会费心搞这么麻烦的计划，但他想帮助Dean——他 ** _会_** 帮助Dean——而且，Castiel的情形很是微妙，Dean ** _喜欢_** 他，Michael得注意别让Dean厌恶自己，所以他不能像惩罚Anna那样对付Castiel。或者，至少不能在Dean以为Castiel抛弃他之前这么干。

Michael很清楚，Castiel不会离开他，但幸运的是，Dean有心理问题，总觉得会被他人遗弃。

◇◇◇

严格来说，这是Dean做脊椎指压按摩师的第一天，但他并不知道。对他而言，在诊所干了漫长而艰难的一周后，今晚本该在城里放松一下，结果被一场酒吧斗殴给毁了。

Dean被踢出酒吧，怒气冲冲，独自一人穿过曼哈顿的街道，Michael几乎可尝到被压抑着的睾丸激素在他血管中激荡着，让Dean禁不住得去找点啥好发泄一番。他认出一家妓院，停了下来，瞥着霓虹灯若有所思，Michael会心一笑。

这个Dean——Dean Smith——从未和别的男人在一起过，但他很好奇。这事儿他已经想了很久。今晚，五杯啤酒和一场斗殴终于把他推过界。通常他会去酒吧，选个人，花些时间慢慢来，但这会儿的他可不太寻常。

妓院里头脏兮兮的，光线昏暗，不少人打量着他，让Dean顿感不适。当他发现他们也有招妓服务时，他决定离开，在回家路上打个电话。

◇◇◇

不过半小时之后，Castiel就站在他的豪华公寓外，一根手指按在门铃上。他穿着破旧的运动衫和褪色的牛仔裤，显得格格不入。二月的户外天寒地冻，他明显忍住一阵颤抖。

Dean一直不安地等着，既不耐烦又有些紧张，于是他飞快地打开门。“嗯？你就是那个人？”他问，上下打量着Castiel。尽管Castiel衣着邋遢，Michael能看得出他喜欢他所看到的。Castiel避开了他的目光。

“我就是那个人。”他表示同意，“Castiel。”

“是啊，他们告诉我了。”Dean说着，退了一步好让Castiel进来。“我是Dean。”

Castiel关上门，抬起头。“他们把规矩告诉你了吗？”

“过夜五百，要戴套，不能留伤疤或是淤伤，对吧？”

当Castiel笑的时候，他的眼里并没多少笑意，更无热情，但当他的嘴唇寻上Dean的，倒是够温暖了。“那么，Dean，”他喃喃着，“告诉我你想要什么。”

Dean欺上前去，用他的身体轻压着Castiel，引着他向着过道尽头的卧室移动，Castiel由着他。显然这可不是Dean想要的。“不打上一架是不会屈服的，对吧，Castiel？”他用低沉的声音问着，一边不算太轻地咬着Castiel的下嘴唇。

刹那间Castiel犹豫了，但接着他猛地推开Dean。Dean离着他一臂的距离站了一会儿，邪恶地咧嘴一笑，又逼上前去，两人互相攻击，他们的嘴和身体纠缠碰撞，手指撕开衣物，把彼此撞到墙上。他们片刻不停，除了Castiel把Dean的衬衫剥掉的一瞬，那会儿他的目光落到Dean胳膊上的手印状伤疤，但Dean咬着他的脖子，让他分了心。这么看着很有趣——他们这样还能进到卧室，甚至还把灯打开了——Michael真是太佩服了。

Castiel比Dean要瘦，也矮些，但他是个好斗的家伙，而且确实不遗余力。实际上，他设法绊倒Dean，把他猛推到床上。到他们的扭打结束时，Dean已是汗流浃背。到了这会儿，Castiel被压在枕头上，Dean跨坐在他的腰上，他们俩全都半裸着。Dean用条领带将Castiel的手腕绑在床头板的一根横杆上，他得意洋洋看了Castiel一眼，充满占有欲。

Castiel脸上的表情小心谨慎，此刻他们已安静下来，房间里唯一的声音是他们沉重的喘息，他们盯着对方，估量着，等待着。

既然Castiel做不了什么，Dean先动了。他已经硬了，显然并不想再等了，于是他扯下牛仔裤，套上安全套，声音嘶哑：“吸我吧。”

Castiel舔了舔嘴唇，顺从地张开嘴。Dean抬起身子，往湿润的嘴唇里滑进老二。当它们微微合拢，裹住他，他轻声呻吟着，双手抓住床头板。眼见一切全都步入正轨，Michael亦感到一丝快感。

但接着发生的事儿却不太对。Dean仅仅推到一半，他犹豫了，低下头。“呃，我没把你呛着吧？”

Michael想要他更粗暴，更残忍些，Castiel扬起眉毛，显然他以为也会被如此对待。他并未回答，而是直接抬起头，把Dean整个儿吞了进去，倒是Dean差点呛着了。

他快速抽插着，但都很浅，他操着别人的嘴，看起来却很体贴。Dean从未让他的髋骨打到Castiel的脸，或是让Castiel的脑袋撞到枕头——甚至当他的律动变得愈加疯狂，他的大腿亦跟着颤抖着，因为他正竭力抵御着快感的冲击，遏制着，让自己能为Castiel留出足够空间，只要他想，随时都有退路。

而Castiel对此感激不尽，Michael看得出来。他随着Dean的戳刺及时摆动脑袋，尽管这必然会扭伤他的脖子。当Dean向下戳的时候他就向上，当Dean拉起时他则向下，他吮吸得如此卖力，脸颊都跟着凹下去了。Michael能看到他舌头不停地在嘴里舔舐旋转。

“我快要——”Dean喘息着，太快了，大概都忘了反正Castiel一口也不会吃到。“Castiel，天哪，我就要——”

然后他就这么做了，一只手终于放开床头板，手指抓住Castiel的头发，喉咙深处迸出低沉的呻吟，射了出去。Dean往后仰起头，一动不动，让这完美的狂喜时分得以多停留片刻，Castiel的嘴唇温柔地环绕着他，干咽着，轻轻地吮吸着，将Dean带回来。Dean久久地享受着这一待遇，直到他变得太过敏感，不得不退出。

当Dean从Castiel身上下来，瘫倒在他身边，Castiel看上去近乎沮丧，而Michael也很失望。也许下次，他想。夜还很长，远未结束。

Dean过了一会儿才顺了口气，然后他对着天花板说：“哇哦，不管谁说的男人比小妞更擅长口活，确实没错。”

Castiel胳膊还被绑着，所以他不怎么看得到Dean，但还是转过头，尽量试着看清楚他。“你以前只和女人？”他问，声音比之前更低沉，而且嘶哑得多。

Dean有些不好意思地瞥了他一眼。“你要喝点水吗，伙计？”

这建议显然让Castiel颇觉惊讶，但他谨慎地点点头。“是的，我很乐意。”

“等会儿啊，”Dean从床上一滚而下，剥掉安全套以及缠在他膝盖上的牛仔裤和拳击短裤，去给Castiel拿杯水。等他回来，Castiel在枕头上动了动，于是他拿着杯子凑近Castiel的嘴唇，微微一笑，说道：“我会给你松绑，但要知道，我有点喜欢你这样。”

Castiel只管喝水，根本没想回答，等他喝够了，Dean把杯子放在床头柜上，吻着他，从容不迫地探索着他的嘴。“你是我第一次和男人，”他说着，回答了Castiel早先的问题。“我能摸你吗？”

“显然我也是你第一个男妓。”Castiel轻轻地哼了一声，带着一丝嘲弄的口吻强调着 ** _男妓_** 二字。“你买了我，Dean。只要不违反规则，你喜欢对我做什么都可以。”

Dean皱了皱眉头，往后退了点，似乎突然不太舒服。“我已经变成了一个叫人毛骨悚然的混蛋，幻想着性奴隶啥的，是不是？”他说得很慢，像是刚恍然大悟。

一瞬间Castiel像是要说， ** _是的，你是_** ，但随即他不自在地耸了耸肩，移开视线。过了一会儿，很明显Dean不打算再说什么了，他发现Dean还在看着他。“是的，你可以摸我。”他疲倦地说。

但，Dean还是没动。

Castiel叹了口气。“好吧，Dean，我能说你并不像大多数人那样是个令人毛骨悚然的混蛋。要是你没打电话，我这会儿大概处境会更糟点。所以不如把这个当成帮我忙了，要是你能觉得好受点？”

“要是我想帮你个忙，我该让你一晚上什么都不用干。”Dean指出。

“对，”Castiel哼了哼。“因为当一个男的只擅长被操，他真正想要的是被买下，然后让他的客户觉得他甚至都不值得去操。”

Dean又皱起眉头。“不是这样的。”

“那就摸我啊。”Castiel听起来目中无人，甚至像是挑衅。

犹豫了片刻，但接着Dean动起来，爬到Castiel身上，试探着吻着他。Castiel给予鼓励，于是Dean变得更加大胆，双手肆意抚摸着Castiel的身体，从他的腰部向上，慢慢吮吸每一寸裸露的皮肤。要是Michael觉得他先前很体贴，那么此时Dean所有早些时候展露出来的攻击性已经消失殆尽。他带着十足的小心，用他的指尖触摸着Castiel的胸部那些原本柔软，这会儿却硬了的地方，用他的舌头沿着Castiel的颈动脉一路舔过，用他的嘴贴近Castiel的喉结，含着它吮吸着。但事到如今，Michael也无能为力，他只得眼睁睁看着Castiel仰起头，将脖子更多地暴露给Dean，拱手奉上，宛如献祭。Dean继续咬着他的锁骨，抚摸着他微微浮现的肋骨。

他花了足足十分钟探索腰部以上的地方，接着Dean的一只手停在Castiel的裤裆上。他抬头瞥了一眼，像在寻求许可，即使Castiel什么也没说，但他眼中饱含着晦暗饥渴的神情，显然这就是Dean需要的了。

Dean解开他的牛仔裤，连同内裤一起从Castiel身上扯了下来，然后他坐回脚后跟上，慢慢地打量着Castiel赤裸的身体。Castiel闭上双眼，等待着，而Dean看着，看着他那肿胀的嘴唇，乱糟糟的头发，还有硬了的老二，笔直昂起，紧靠着他的腹部。

试探着，非常试探性的，Dean伸出手握住它，Castiel的身体紧挨着他颤抖着。他睁开眼，喘息着，“Dean。”

“我知道，”Dean回答着，他往上挪了挪，用自己的身体覆盖住Castiel光裸的躯体，吻着他，“我等不及要操你了，老天，这感觉肯定他妈的贼棒，”他在Castiel嘴里肆意索取，含糊不清地咕哝着，后者在他慢慢的抚摸下发出一声呜咽，放松下来，“真他妈棒，我保证。再给我几分钟，好吗？”

Castiel点点头，显然想让自己冷静下来，但Dean却让他更难以做到——他的手伸长了滑到Castiel的两腿之间，轻轻擦过他的睾丸，并把一根手指推进他的身体。那里已足够润滑——Castiel攥紧手指，小小的倒抽了口气。

Dean又挺直身体坐了起来，他瞥着眼前的美好光景，抽出手指，当它完全出来时，他像是暂时松了口气。接着他又将手指滑进去，寻找着他知道理应在那里的某一点。

当他蜷起手指找到它时，Castiel整个身体为之痉挛，他夹紧Dean的手指，紧张地扭动着，用力挤压它，这会儿他气喘吁吁。Dean缓慢而坚定地打着圈，揉着Castiel的前列腺，他的另一只手抚摸着Castiel的大腿，而嘴则瞄准Castiel的老二，舔舐，吮吸，品尝。这持续了很长时间，彻底让Castiel沦陷了，以至于Dean不得不停下，不再逗弄Castiel的老二，因为他怕他就快到了。

他将嘴唇移到Castiel的大腿和骨盆间湿润的弯折处，就在那时，Castiel终于禁不住连声哀求，“操我，操我，操我啊。”他在床上扭动着，无助地挣扎着想要摆脱绑住他手腕的领带——怎么会是这样？这事儿完全不该如此，但Michael忍不住着了迷。他以前从未见过Castiel如此放开自我，如此脆弱，甚至连当时在先知的房子里，当Raphael降临到他面前那一回也未曾有过。

“是的，”Dean回答，他的声调阴郁，这是承诺。他早已准备好了，他挪开了一会儿，仅是找了个安全套，摸索着套上，然后他回到Castiel的两腿间，用上双手抬起他的臀部，这样他就能把自己推进去了。

Castiel发出不连贯的呻吟声，试图用他的腿勾住Dean的肩膀，但他俩全都是汗流浃背，太滑了，Dean开始用力戳进，让Castiel的腿难以保持，它们全都滑了下来，于是Dean用胳膊架着它们，手指掐进了Castiel的小腿肚，但这个姿势维持不了多久，因为最终Dean得放手，这样他才能弯下腰，边操着Castiel边把自己的舌头探进他张开的嘴里。

就这样，Dean用整个身体紧贴着Castiel摩擦着，Castiel的老二被夹在他俩的肚子之间，Castiel紧闭双眼，开始喃喃低语，听起来有如祈祷，“对不起，对不起，Dean，我很抱歉。”

“为什么道歉？”Dean嘟哝着，他困惑不解，但显然停不下来，甚至连放慢速度都做不到。

“绝不能在你的客户之前先射，只能在他之后，只能在他允许之下。”Castiel一遍遍疯狂地复诵着，直到这些字句含糊一片，听上去语无伦次。

尽管如此，他仍一次又一次，不顾一切往Dean的肚子上挺进，直到Dean伸出手挤进他俩之间，撸动着Castiel的整根老二。他气喘吁吁，轻声说道：“我允许。”

突然间，Castiel大喊着射了出来，他如此极尽愉悦，甚至让Michael都为之不安。他扭着身子迎向Dean，一次又一次尽情索取，而Dean肆意掠夺他的双唇，抱着他，驱使他越过高潮。Castiel只能躺在他身下，怀着敬畏，快乐无比，他全身瘫软，嘴里轻轻哼着，呜咽着。这是他能记得的最强烈的性高潮，Michael知道，因为这是他第一次性高潮，Michael给予的虚假记忆和真枪实弹比起来根本什么都算不上。

在他的身体放松之后，Dean更用力地操他，而Castiel对此也很享受。显然这感觉仍很好，于是他时不时喃喃着，发出满足的轻哼，接着Dean也快到了，他抓住Castiel的身体，像是紧紧地搂着一个布娃娃，挨着Castiel的脖子呻吟着，释放出全部。

Dean把额头抵着Castiel的额头，他们就这样安静而温暖地过了几分钟，他喘着气，Castiel懒洋洋地吻着他，然后Dean抽出来，翻了个身，扔掉安全套，找了条干净的毛巾擦了擦Castiel。他替Castiel松绑，冲他笑了笑，但先前那种亲密轻松的气氛已经消失了。

这会儿Castiel避开他的眼睛，坐起身，当Dean碰到他的膝盖，他紧张起来。他看起来很不安，有点害怕，于是Michael满怀期待。

“你还好吗？”Dean问。

“很好，”Castiel简短地答道，让Dean有些失落。

“好吧，”他尴尬地开口。然后他掏出钱包，把该付给Castiel的钞票拿出来。“嗨，我放在这里，行吗？”Dean说着，把现金放在床头桌上，用早先他给Castiel喝水的玻璃杯压着。

Castiel点点头，但几乎连看都没看。“谢谢。”

叹了气，Dean放弃了，他不想再去琢磨着究竟出了什么问题，于是关掉灯，这样他就可以掀起被单钻进去睡会儿了。“来吧，伙计，”他说着，轻推Castiel的肩膀，“你是要在那里坐上一晚还是咋？快进来。”

一如既往，Castiel顺从地躺下钻进被子里。但一躺好，他就一动不动盯着天花板，碰都不碰Dean。

Dean翻了个白眼。“你躺那儿僵硬得像块木头，你以为我们不只是来场令人兴奋的性爱。要知道，现在我们该睡觉了。”

“我不和客户睡觉。”Castiel不安地回答。

“是啊，像是你不会比客户先射。”

听了这话，Castiel确确实实，猛地畏缩了，Dean急忙安慰他，“哇哦，哇哦，没事的伙计。我只是开个玩笑。”他等了一会儿但对方没有反应，于是他叹了口气。“嗨，Castiel，我不知道你以为我会趁你睡着对你干什么事，但你可以放心，因为我什么也不会做的，好吗？”

尽管Castiel点头了，但显然这只是下意识的反应，像是他觉得必须如此。

Dean伸出手轻轻捏着他的下巴，让Castiel转过脸来面对自己。当Castiel最终被迫迎上他的目光，在一片黑暗中，Dean靠近了点儿，在他的唇上印下一记温柔纯洁的吻。Castiel并未回吻他，但他的眼睛扑闪着闭上了，然后他放松了点儿，对Dean而言这就足够了。

如他所说，不久后他睡着了，Castiel并未和他一起睡。

在Dean醒来前Castiel已经走了，但当Michael看着他离去，他觉得这还不足以让他俩分开，即使就一会儿。也许下次。

◇◇◇

下一次正好是一周后。

“Castiel，”当Dean打开门，发现Castiel站在那里，他不禁长舒了口气。在他把Castiel拉进屋里，推着他压在门上热烈地亲吻他之前，也就只憋出这一个词。“抱歉，我一般不这样，就这一回，我发誓，但我想着这个已经他妈的整整一周了。”

Castiel立刻变得像融化了一般，彻底靠在他身上，这么看来他想的也一样。“没关系的。”他低语着。

而Michael觉得他们这样不对。Castiel不该这么迫不及待地躺到Dean的床上，Dean不该这么抚摸着他像是他想要竭尽所能给予他愉悦。这根本不该 ** _情意绵绵_** ，但它就是这样，Michael不太确定该怎么做。

Dean也一样，在一切都结束，他们各自洗干净后，Castiel再一次突然变得冷漠起来。“以后每次都要这样吗？”他回到床上，在Castiel身边躺下时问道。

起初Castiel犹豫了一下，接着他的回答看似违背了他良好的判断力，“还会有多少次？”

“我不知道，”Dean耸耸肩，含糊其辞，他斜着眼看着Castiel。“你恨我吗？因为我买了你？所以你才这样？”

“不，”Castiel郑重其事地回答。这令Dean宽慰。

“那是怎么了？”

这一次Castiel看向别处，没有回答。

Dean叹了口气，进而问道：“要是你不干这行，我让你回来，你会来吗？”

几种不同的情绪交替浮现在Castiel的脸上，从苦涩到Michael觉得那也许是渴望。最终他静静地吐露，“是的。”

Dean懊恼地笑了笑。“那么至少再来一次。”

Castiel小心翼翼地看着他。就像以前一样，Dean在睡前给了他一个短暂而纯洁的吻，就像以前一样，Castiel不让自己睡着。

不像之前，Castiel看着Dean睡着。

Michael叹了口气，他想， ** _也许下次_** 。

◇◇◇

“知道我决定怎么做？”第三次Castiel来到Dean的公寓，他一边亲吻着他，一边说，“要是你不和我睡，我就让你晕过去。”

Castiel紧张起来，把他推开，Dean急忙补充道：“不是用毒品，”他再度闯入Castiel的私人空间，特意对上他的视线。“我发誓，绝不会给你下药的。”

虽然有些勉强，但Castiel确实放松了，于是Dean又变得顽皮起来，他轻轻吮吸着他的下唇，以低沉的声音许诺，“我只会让你射到晕，就这样。”

听到这话，Castiel靠着他颤抖着，Dean把手放在他两腿之间，搓揉着在Castiel的牛仔裤里已经硬了的地方，就这样把他推倒在床上。Castiel不受控制地逸出一声轻轻的，渴望着的呜咽，张开双腿，但Dean不再抚摸他那里，开始脱掉他的衣服。

一开始，Dean让他跪趴着，操着他——迅猛有力，可以称得上辉煌了。Castiel紧紧抓住床头板，指关节都泛白了，他配合着每次戳刺往后推，总是渴求着更多，但Dean并没有给他更多。他没有理会Castiel的需求，只为了自己能得到释放，等他满足之后，他便毫不客气地瘫倒在床上。

当然了，Castiel并无怨言，而且他知道最好别去碰自己，但当他躺在Dean身边等待时，他不安地动来动去。

最终Dean对他发了慈悲，他侧过身，面对Castiel，这样他就能用手指操他了。他无情地按摩着前列腺，这足以使Castiel溃不成军，语无伦次地乞求着，但却不足以让他达到高潮，而且Dean的打算相当邪恶，他并不想亲自上阵，只想把这一过程拖得越久越好。最终他干了差不多半小时。

然后Dean又操了他一次，从后面抱着Castiel，像勺子一样紧贴着他，就这样在他身后摇摆着，戳进他的身体。他的饥渴已经消失了，于是他慢慢来，恣意折磨着Castiel，如此甜蜜，有两次Castiel忘乎所以，把手伸向自己的两腿之间，但两次Dean都抓住他的手，把它拉过Castiel的肩膀，这样他就能吮吸着他的手指。到了Dean准备好，又要射了的那会儿，Castiel已经很久都得不到解脱了。当Dean最终把他推搡着让他趴下，把手伸到他身下，抓住他的老二，他忍不住迸出一声干涩的哽咽。他们就这样同时高潮，Dean在上头扭动着，Castiel紧贴着枕头哀号着，在他身下浑身颤抖，射进Dean的手里。

如Dean所希望的那样，Castiel高潮后就昏过去了，Michael太过于着迷，以至于都忘了这俩人变得越发亲密而不是渐行渐远。

Dean紧紧抓着Castiel进入梦乡，宛如Castiel是他的奖赏，等到Castiel几小时后一觉醒来，猛地挣扎着爬起来。这个动作把Dean弄醒了，他睡意朦胧地咕哝着，“Cas？”

Castiel睁大双眼，在黑暗中凝视着Dean。他差不多都快坐起来了，当Dean轻轻勾着他的手腕，他看上去既困惑又犹豫。他很容易就能挣脱开，起身离去，但Castiel动也未动，直到Dean又轻轻地拉了拉。然后他放弃了，回到Dean的怀里，Dean挨着他的耳畔露出微笑，心满意足，再一次喃喃低语：“Cas。”

Dean几乎立刻又睡着了，但Castiel躺在他的怀里醒着，这一次Dean很放松地搂着他，而Michael能听到他接下来整晚全在想着自己他妈的究竟在干什么，一直到Dean早上醒过来，坚持要开车送他回妓院，因为他已经迟到了，而且外面很冷。

除了Dean的音乐和简短的关于早餐的寥寥数语，车上很安静。Castiel婉言拒绝了，他们不再说话，直到他下车时对Dean说了谢谢。Dean只是笑着说：“我会再见到你。”

他开走时并未看后视镜，但Castiel看着Impala直到它消失在街角，而Michael则看着Castiel。

◇◇◇

就这样持续了几周，一周一次不知不觉变成一周两次。Michael认为这是好事，他确保这个Dean从来不差钱。

Castiel似乎完全无法拒绝Dean，这一事实困扰着他和Michael。Dean像是觉察到Castiel有麻烦了，但他不知道该怎么办，于是他就试图让自己表现得更为有趣，更贴心，但极大程度上，他只看到Castiel在他毫无防备的时刻那简单的快乐。

Castiel享受的不仅仅是性爱：Dean擅长在他最不经意的时候哄着他笑，而到了晚上Castiel在Dean身边躺下，他不再抗拒与他一同入睡。但Michael觉得，Castiel最喜欢的是和Dean交谈。在性交后心满意足，懒洋洋的那会儿，当Dean不带目的，漫不经心地抚摸着他，想要随便说点什么，什么都好，只要能让Castiel热络起来。他说到自己在加州的弟弟，以及他在诊所的工作，他给Castiel讲那些令人尴尬的性故事和下流的笑话，Castiel总像是不置可否，兴致缺缺，但这也没能阻挡他。事实是，Castiel总是专心倾听，不久他就有话要说了。他避免谈论自己的生活，但他对Dean所说的予以回应，当他引得他微笑或是大笑出声，他暗暗惊讶但又很开心。Dean时常微笑或是大笑，他经常的亲吻令Castiel情不自禁地沉浸在令人安心的感觉中。

当Dean看不到的时候，Castiel生活中的那些麻烦事就会发生。

只有Michael能看到当Castiel离开Dean的公寓或是下车时，他变得意气消沉，接着表情更加严肃，而只有Michael能看见当Castiel查看Dean是否有打电话来再预定他时眼中那份自我厌恶。他经常着了魔般反复查看，当Dean的名字出现时，他获得极大的解脱，这能让他撑过与其他客户度过的漫长时光。但多半Dean的名字并没有出现，那时Castiel就会陷入焦虑痛苦，又对自己这样焦虑痛苦而勃然大怒。那时候他就会恨自己的生活，像是他第一次到妓院时就没恨过似的。

有时候Michael也会焦虑，因为好几周了，事情仍未按照预期的方式发生，但他总是告诉自己他们会的。因为这是命运使然，毕竟，他只需等待。

◇◇◇

当等待变得太过烦人，Michael就会试图加快命运的进程。

也许太残酷了点，但Michael给Castiel指派了一个客户，此人将Dean温情从他的脑子里一扫而光，完事后留下他蜷缩在自己的小床上，两小时都起不来。疼痛和屈辱足以让Castiel恐惧，甚至是去见Dean。当Michael看着Castiel拖着身子去洗澡，痛得皱着眉头却要重新做好准备，然后艰难地，很不情愿地走到Dean的公寓，他想， ** _也许是这次_** 。

不过，等Castiel到了那儿，避开Dean的问候，脱光衣服，颤抖着慢慢地爬上Dean的床，Dean只是站在一旁，若有所思地看着他。

自进屋后Castiel一句话也没说，甚至都没看Dean一眼，现在他全身赤裸趴着在那里等着Dean，双眼紧闭。当Dean终于靠近时，他微微颤抖，更加紧张，当Dean的手轻轻按着他的肩胛骨，他猝然一缩。

床垫在Dean的重压下微微沉了点儿，他爬上床，爬到Castiel身边，手仍搭在他的背上，他轻声问道：“他们对你干了什么，Cas？”

“没有什么不符合工作描述的，”Castiel冷冷地说道，他把脑袋埋进胳膊里，把脸藏起来不让Dean看见。当Dean没有回答时，他咬咬牙，低吼道：“我很好，Dean。操我就是了。”

“Cas——”

“ ** _做_** 就是了，”Castiel厉声说道，语调激烈，像是Dean要再磨磨蹭蹭他就要失去勇气了。

Dean叹了口气，挪到Castiel身后跪着，但他并未开始脱衣服。他碰了碰Castiel的肩胛骨，再一次，Castiel再次猝然一颤。

这一次Dean用双手慢慢地按摩着Castiel的肩膀和脖子。Castiel的脖子上挺宽的一圈皮肤看起来红红的，还有点儿擦伤，但他对此什么也没说。

“Dean？”Castiel扭过身，犹豫地看着他，“怎么——”

“放松，Cas，”Dean轻声对他说道。他在Castiel的颈背上落下一吻，又重复道：“放松点，好吗？”

Castiel回过身，无言地让Dean继续，但他的眼睛紧张不安地扫来扫去，并未放松。缓慢的按摩仍在进行，Dean用手指在Castiel的肩和背搓揉着划着圈，进而用手掌上下抚摸着他的身体。Dean很有耐心，技术也很好，Castiel本就不善于怀疑他，所以尽管他不情愿，Castiel最终从紧张变得放松，不久就差不多放松到快融进床垫里了。

到了Dean做完后把他翻过来，Castiel甚至没有一丝紧张，毫不在意接下来会发生什么。他懒洋洋地望着Dean，后者从抽屉中抓出一条自己的睡裤，套进Castiel的腿。

“但我们都还没做爱呢，”Castiel指出，不过他还是抬高臀部好让Dean把裤子穿好。

“计划有变，”Dean告诉他。他拉着Castiel从床上下来，往他脑袋上套了件T恤，在Castiel设法把胳膊穿过袖子之前，他们全都有点笨手笨脚的。等他穿好了，Dean伸出一只手搂着Castiel的脖子，飞快地在他额头上亲了一口。“来吧。”

Castiel不加询问，跟着他进到客厅，但等Dean把他留在DVD架前要他“挑部片子”，Castiel目送着他走进厨房，盯着他把爆米花放进微波炉。

他的戒心又回来了点儿，当Dean拿着爆米花回来时，他脱口而出：“你为什么要这么做？”

Dean拱起眉毛。“拜托，Cas，要是我们今晚上床，我会觉得像是强奸犯。”

Castiel皱起眉头。“但你付过钱了。”他犹豫了一会儿又说道，“而且我同意啊。”

“够了，Cas，”Dean开始要说，但Castiel不让他说下去。

“不！”他上前几步，直到他和Dean的脸只离着几英寸，咬着不放，近乎恳求地，“告诉我为什么。”

“我已经告诉你了。”

“不，我是说，”Castiel在他们俩之间狭小的空间挥挥手，“所有这些。你一次又一次买了我，而且对我太好了，但你从没有告诉过我 ** _为什么_** 。”

Dean耸耸肩。“我很在乎你。这很难理解吗？”

“只要你想，你明明可以找个男朋友或是女朋友，结果你却把钱浪费在一个男妓身上。”Castiel略带苦涩地回答。

Dean叹了口气，搓了搓自己的脸。“你想要我说什么，Cas？我喜欢你。反正，我从来都对这种事没辙。”

Castiel歪着脑袋，专注地打量着他。“为什么？”

“好吧，我对前几个女友不忠，”Dean挖苦地说，“那个我没劈腿的她离开了我，因为她不想老和诊所争夺我的时间。她走后我觉得她可能是对的，我太忙了没时间谈恋爱。这样你满意了吗？”

“是的，”Castiel很不情愿地回答。他的目光瞥向一边，闷闷不乐。“好吧。”

“很好，”Dean满意地点点头。“现在去选部片子。”

最终Castiel选了 ** _变形金刚_** ，他们像勺子那样躺在沙发上，蜷缩在毯子下面。只是Michael知道Castiel并没怎么留心这部电影，他的大部分注意力都放在Dean身上，感受着他紧紧抱着自己，让自己感到温暖安全。即使经历了这么多事后，Castiel躺在那里，像是他不确定自己是否受欢迎，但却决定要趁一切还在时好好享受。

Michael并未指望Castiel会谈到发生在他身上的任何事，但电影结束后，Dean却无意中撞破其中一件——他嚷嚷着要去吃点披萨，问起Castiel有没有去过他最喜欢的当地披萨店。

一提到这个地方Castiel顿时脸色煞白，他憋出一个“是。”这会儿他已经翻过身仰面躺着，但他的目光从Dean身上移开了。

“你可别告诉我你不喜欢他们的披萨。”Dean哄着他，“那味道贼棒。”

“我怎么知道。”Castiel阴郁地回答。

“你刚说你去过。”

“又不是说我在那儿吃过。”

Dean的表情变得困惑不解。“那你去干什么？”

Castiel紧张起来，但他最终开口时语气平平：“什么也没有。我坐在我的客户身边，双手放在桌子下面。”

“什么？为什么？”Dean又问道。

“这是他BDSM游戏的一部分吧，我猜。”Castiel耸耸肩。

短短地沉默了片刻，Michael知道Dean正想着Castiel脖子上的擦伤。Dean清清嗓子。“今天的事？”当Castiel点点头，他强颜欢笑地问道：“要我去揍那个混蛋吗？”

不由自主地，Castiel的嘴角抽了一下。“不，谢谢了。”他回答道，近乎害羞。

过了一会儿Dean轻声问道：“他还干了什么？”

Castiel的脸上掠过冷冷的神色，然后他便面无表情了。“你不是要定披萨吗？你得快点免得太迟了，我想他们很快就关门了。”

Dean撅起嘴唇，但就此放过这个话题，然后他们定了披萨。尽管很不情愿，Castiel不得不承认这披萨味道贼棒。

他们吃完后，Dean从浴室水槽下面抓了把新牙刷给Castiel用。那天晚上Castiel盯着它好久，看着它就挨着Dean的牙刷齐齐摆着。他一直看到Dean喊他上床，问他怎么花了这么长时间，然后Castiel离开浴室，躺到Dean身边，完全像在模仿他们的牙刷。

Michael看着他们，想知道这两个奇怪的灵魂是怎么不停地反抗命运。

◇◇◇

下一次Dean和Castiel见到对方，Dean甚至都没让Castiel进到公寓，而是给他穿上一件温暖的外套，告诉他：“我们去走走。”

Castiel显然很惊讶，但他并未反对，直到他们走过几个街区，走近一家家庭餐厅。“Dean，”他说着皱起眉头，就在门外停下脚步。“你不必——”

“来吧，”Dean哄着他，“都好几个月没人和我一起出门吃饭了。”

他们全都心知肚明，Dean这样做是为了谁，Michael也很清楚，但在他们凝视着彼此一会儿之后，是Castiel率先挪开视线，不情愿地为Dean拉开门。

晚餐的前一半时间他看上去对一切都不自在，从他那一餐的价格到身边有人随时服侍，但终于他放松下来，在Dean的好心情和他们那瓶红酒的影响下开始享受这一切。

晚餐之后，他们回到Dean的公寓，但他开车带着他一起去了水疗中心，那里有私人户外热水浴缸，他租了一个。最终Castiel赤身裸体躺在热水浴缸里，因为他没有泳裤，他们俩都喜欢这样的安排。

他跨坐在Dean的大腿上，懒洋洋地往下蹭着，他们俩都半硬了，就在这时他突然喃喃着：“有件事我一直想知道。”

Dean的声音低沉，像是愉悦的咕噜，“嗯哼？”

“你的手印是从哪来的？”

Dean低头瞥了眼自己的肩膀，挖苦地说道：“要是我说不知道你信吗？”

“信。”Castiel非常认真地回答。

Dean的嘴角泛起一丝笑意。“从我记事起就有了。我只知道是个挺诡异的胎记。Sam和我是被收养的，我们从未见过亲生父母，所以我也没法问。”

Castiel端详着印记，打趣道：“要是我相信有天使，我可能会觉得你是被其中一个摸过了。”

Dean哼了哼。“你有天使的名字，为什么你不摸我？”

于是Castiel就这么做了，把他的手放在手印上。并不完全吻合，但贴上去的一瞬Dean微微一震，他睁大眼睛，呼吸变快了。“Cas——”

看到Dean的反应Castiel扬起眉毛，但仅此而已，他并未浪费更多时间。他用自己的嘴攻陷了Dean的嘴，接着，他俩全都硬了，笨拙地想要抚摸对方。这有点困难，因为Castiel仍把他的右手放在手印上，得用他的左手伸进Dean的泳裤里抚摸他，但Dean一点儿也不介意。他呻吟着，气息喷进Castiel的嘴里，同时替他手淫作为回报。过不了多久他们就在水中剧烈震动着，靠着彼此喘息着高潮了。

“哇啊，”Dean茫然地说道，“这可是头一回。”

“你别告诉我以前没人这么做过。”

“有一两个试过，”Dean耸耸肩，“从来就没啥感觉直到现在。”

对此Castiel露出笑容，Michael想也许Dean和Castiel毕竟有些特别之处，尽管他竭尽全力想把他们拆开，但总有什么把他们拉到一起。

即使高潮过后，他们全都平静下来，Castiel仍呆在他的腿上，Dean心不在焉地抚摸着他湿漉漉的皮肤，欣赏着在月光下它闪闪发光的模样，不时亲吻着他。仅仅十五分钟后，Castiel已经准备好再来一发。

Dean对着他低声笑着。“你是吃了伟哥还是什么别的？”

Castiel的脸颊浮现淡淡的红晕。“没有。嗯，偶尔要是我有几个客户接连排着队，但最近几天没有。是因为这个水流喷射口……”他抓着Dean的手让他感受到一股热水从他身边喷涌而出，角度正好对着他的胯部。

Dean又轻声笑着，抬起腿挤进Castiel两腿之间用力蹭着。Castiel叹了口气，很是享受，他的手紧紧抓住Dean的身体，双腿也缠绕在他身上，分身抵着光滑的大腿，在Dean穿着泳裤的腿上轻快地滑动着，仅是这样Dean就让他达到了高潮。Dean吻着他，掠走他的呻吟，紧紧抱住他，直到高潮过去，直到Castiel无力地瘫倒在他的怀里。

又过了一小时他们才回到Dean的公寓，然后Dean把Castiel带上床，这是Castiel一生中最亲密最温柔的经历。这种柔和的快感比以往任何曾有过的痛苦都更甚。当Dean长久而缓慢地插进他的身体里，Castiel极度喜悦，近乎崩溃，他射在了Dean的手里。两分钟后，Dean也跟着高潮了，这真是……完美。

 ** _太_** 完美了，Michael听到Castiel在脑子里想着，但Castiel今晚并不担心这个。

◇◇◇

然后有一天Dean并未指定他，但Castiel还是出现在他的公寓门口，气喘吁吁，可怜兮兮。

“我做不到，”门一打开，他就脱口而出，Dean都没来得及问这是怎么了。“他又预定了我，我已经努力了一整天，让自己振作起来到了他家门口，可是我就是做不到。”

Dean甚至都不需要问Castiel说的是谁。他只是说：“进来。”

但Castiel睁大双眼，摇摇头。“我不能呆在这里，该死，我到底在干什么。我要迟到了。”他狂乱地说着，转身离开Dean。“我很抱歉，我得回——”

“ ** _Cas_** ，”Dean猛地打断他，他抓住Castiel的胳膊，想要强迫他看着自己。“你是要冷静下来还是让我拿个纸袋给你呼吸？”

花了点时间，但Castiel的眼睛开始不再四处乱转，他设法把注意力集中在Dean身上，这似乎稍微让他平静了些，不过当他开口时他的声音仍有点发颤，“抱歉。我一般不会这样。”

“没事的，”Dean向他保证。“进来。”

“我不能，我已经要迟到了。”Castiel痛苦地说道，试图挣开Dean的手。

Dean紧紧抓住他的胳膊，把他拽进公寓，许诺道：“我会处理好的。”

“这不是你的义务，”Castiel抗议着，皱起眉头。“我根本就不该来。”

“闭嘴，坐下吧。”Dean命令道，很是坚决但并非不友好。他把Castiel推到沙发上，Castiel不假思索地服从了。

在和妓院老板打了几分钟电话后，靠着隐约暗示着的威胁，以及用钱打点之后，Castiel今晚的工作被重新指派了。当他接到一通关于计划改变的电话时，他松了口气，差点提不起力气。

“谢谢。”他小声说道，听起来很害羞。

Dean亲热地揉了揉他的头发。“来吧，你正好赶上帮我做晚饭。”

他往刚放好的锅里多丢了些意大利面，让Castiel去做点肉丸，然后开始把他自制意大利面酱所需的所有东西都加到一起。

这真是非常愉快的家庭生活，Michael想，他想知道要是Dean和Castiel有自由意志的话，他们会不会选择这样的生活？就目前看来，他们俩像是都很满足，Castiel也放松到可以轻松交谈，间或随意抚摸着彼此。他们不能拥有这样的生活反倒让人近乎惋惜了，Michael第一次感到他自己并不情愿等到那一刻来临：到那时，他就得将蒙蔽住俩人的假象揭去。但命运即是命运，思考这些事毫无意义，于是Michael不再去想，他只是等着。

晚饭后，Dean很不情愿但又颇为艰难地抵挡了Castiel的攻势，他坐在沙发上拿起笔记本电脑，列举了他得在早上见到病人前所做的研究，以及要是来上一发显然在晚上余下的时间里他就啥都干不了了。Castiel没有再逼他，让Dean去工作以便能早点睡觉。

然后Dean出现在卧室门口说道：“要是你觉得无聊你可以看——”

但Castiel已经把一只手伸进他的内裤忙着自娱自乐了。

除此之外，他一丝不挂，仰着头躺在枕头上，眼睛闭着，嘴微微张开，被子堆在他膝盖周围。听到Dean的声音他猛地抬起头，张开双眼，脸颊泛起红晕，像是他并未与Dean在过去的几个月里有过几十次性爱。Castiel懒得把手挪开。

有那么一会儿Dean似乎犹豫不决，但随即他大步走到床边，用低沉而粗暴的声说：“翻身。”

Castiel迫不及待地服从了，他翻过身趴着，将自己交给Dean。

这幅光景让Dean血脉喷张，但他拉下Castiel的内裤后并没有操他。他甚至都没解开他自己的皮带。Dean花了点时间揉捏着他的臀瓣，然后分开它们，舔了上去。

Castiel猝然躲开，扭过身疯狂地问道：“Dean——？”

“嘘……”Dean把他拉回来，在他的尾骨印上一吻。“我想试试这个已经有一阵子了。”

“为什么？”Castiel问道，当Dean的舌头又舔上去时，他发出的更像是带着恐惧和困惑的呻吟声而不是清楚的问句，但这一次他一动不动，轻轻地颤抖着。

Dean并未费心给他解答，而是专注于用舌尖沿着边缘扫过，然后试探着逐步深入，恰好经过那一圈紧绷的肌肉。Castiel的喉咙深处冒出小小的，无助的声音，把脸埋进前臂。

要是Dean还担心着Castiel是否会喜欢，那么等他伸出手发现Castiel已经完全硬了而且渗出了点儿，担心就已立刻消失了。受到鼓舞，Dean越发卖力，更快更深，他竭力贴着Castiel快速移动，在他身体里屈伸着，直到他的舌头都发痛了，而Castiel蒙着脸呜咽着。这些声音太丢脸了，但这并不能阻止他在Dean的手与舌头的夹攻下扭动着，开始越来越近，亦不能阻挡他几分钟后就高潮了。

在他高潮后，Dean吻了吻他的腰，拍拍他的屁股，Castiel无力地说道：“我不敢相信你这么干是自愿的。我讨厌这么做。”他并没有完全对上Dean的视线。

“别这么假正经，”Dean逗他，“反正我只能尝到你的润滑油，相信我。”

“你想让我……？”Castiel问着，翻过身，伸手去扯Dean的皮带。

Dean摇摇头，把他的手推开。“不了，我还有工作要做，记得吗？”他在牛仔裤里已经硬了，但他下了床走开。“像我刚进来时说的那样，要是无聊你可以看电视或看书。”然后他冲Castiel眨眨眼，消失在客厅里。

Castiel并没有去看电视或是书。相反他蜷缩在Dean的枕头边上，Michael看着他好几个小时都想着Dean直到最后沉沉睡去。

当Dean最终爬上床睡到他身边已是过了午夜很久了。他没有把Castiel叫醒来场玩乐，Castiel亦一动不动。

但到了早上，Castiel在Dean的闹钟响之前足足十五分钟就醒了，于是Dean清醒时发现自己双腿大开，Castiel那温暖湿润的嘴正把他哄硬了，根本用不了多久，而Dean轻轻哼着，声音因睡意和被唤醒而沙哑低沉。Castiel爱慕地吮吸着，小心翼翼做足细节，他眯着眼，透过长长的睫毛望着Dean，像是他情愿呆在Dean的两腿之间，别的哪都不想去，只想在这里取悦他。

Dean的身体仍然太过松弛，他依旧太过迷糊，只能毫无作为地躺在那里，沉溺于Castiel的百般殷勤，但Castiel像是乐意包揽所有工作。当他开始把玩着Dean的睾丸，让Dean轻轻呻吟着，他似乎更高兴了。最终Dean开始在Castiel的嘴下动来动去，他的臀部开始慢慢地上下起伏，突然他的手指揪紧Castiel的头发。

“Cas，”他喘息着，“Cas，我快到了。”

Castiel把时间安排得相当完美，甚至不需要用手让Dean到达最后。他用力吮吸着，直到Dean开始高潮的那一刻，就在那时他抽身离开，带着满意的微笑看着Dean的身体拱起，带着狂喜绷紧。

在那之后，Dean只能努力喘息着，发出一声感激的“哇哦。”

这又让Castiel的嘴唇微微扬起，他笑着爬下床去找他的衣服。

Dean抓住他的手腕拽得他失去平衡，跌落在他的怀里。Dean咧嘴一笑，甚至用鼻子蹭了蹭Castiel的耳朵。“留下，”他咕哝着。这会儿闹钟响了，Dean伸出手，又设置了几分钟。

“你得去工作，”Castiel耐心地说，尽管他像是并不想从Dean的怀里抽身离去。“我也得回去了。”

“不，我是说，”Dean的声调突然变得非常认真，他稍微拉开了点距离，以便直视Castiel的眼睛。“别回去，永远。”

Castiel的眉毛困惑地拧在了一起。“我必须得回去。”

“就因为你还有债务对吧？”Dean不耐烦地问道，“听着，我会帮你付清的。”

“不，”Castiel立刻回道，他推开Dean从床上爬起来，这一次他拒绝了Dean不让他靠近。“我不能要你这么做。”

Dean坐起来。“不需要你问，我愿意帮你。”

“那好，我不能接受。”Castiel厉声说道，他抓起衣服胡乱套上。Michael从他急躁的动作中能看得出这一提议令他大感震撼。

“你也阻止不了我，”Dean点明。但看到Castiel一脸痛苦，他叹了口气。“得了吧，Cas，我知道你多恨干这个，日复一日，一个又一个顾客，我知道他们有些人是残暴的混蛋。我能帮你。”

“所以把我买下来当宠物养？”Castiel听起来愤愤不平。“我就知道你太完美了。”

Dean皱起眉头，坚持说道：“不是这样的。”

Castiel摇摇头。“也许你不这么看，但事实就是这样。要是我需要你是为了食物和庇护——”

“需要他人没什么的，Cas。”Dean温和地打断他。

“我已经太需要你了！”Castiel脱口而出。在随后令人惊讶的沉默中，他的脸涨得通红，怒气冲冲地看向别的地方。“你让我需要那些好几年前我就让自己别再去妄想的东西，”过了一会儿他粗声说道，“你还让我 ** _想要_** 那些即使我都知道不能拥有的东西。”

Dean抿着下唇，仔细打量着Castiel的脸。“你想要什么？”

“你。”Castiel痛苦地回答，最终还是看向他。“正常的关系，正常的生活，不需要把自己卖给任何碰巧想操我的人。”

“你要的一切我都给你。”

“你觉得正常关系是一个人完全依赖另一个人，靠这样去获得食物和喜爱和所有这一切？”Castiel难以置信。“我知道你说你不擅长谈恋爱，但即使我没谈过都能看得出这他妈的有多糟。”

Dean沮丧地摇摇头。“听我说，Cas，我们能解决的。”

“我认为你不想解决，”Castiel语气强硬，“我觉得你没法维持真正的关系，所以你决定买个男妓，这样你就永远不用担心他会离开你，玩就是了。”

即便Michael都觉得这些话太过刺耳，Dean被刺痛了。他睁大双眼，Castiel急忙道歉，“我不是这个意思——”

“操你妈的，”Dean咆哮着。Castiel面露惧色，但他无法控制自己，他从钱包里掏出今晚欠Castiel的钱，猛地塞在他手里。“拿上你的钱他妈的给我滚出去。还有，下次你不能应付你的生活，去投奔别人。你赢了，我不会再把钱浪费在娼妓身上。”。

“Dean，”Castiel乞求着，但Dean从床上起来，猛推开他，怒气冲冲地走进浴室，摔上门。

Castiel可怜兮兮地盯着他，等Dean打开淋浴的声音响起后好长时间仍呆呆地站在原地。最后他以近乎怨恨的表情看着自己手里攥着的那一大把现金，他动了动，想把它放在床头桌上，但随即他又放弃了。Castiel需要这笔钱，Michael可以看到他露出羞愧的表情，把钱塞进口袋里。当Dean洗完澡快出来那会儿，Castiel逃走了，像是他害怕Dean出来时候看到他还在那里。

Michael并没有像他想象的那样感到洋洋得意。

TBC


End file.
